


Interruptions

by HeartlandTower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlandTower/pseuds/HeartlandTower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya walks in on Shingo in a compromising situation, but doesn’t mind helping him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

"Anybody home?" Yuya called softly into the Sawatari household, cracking the front door when he found it open. This was something of a surprise visit; normally he told Shingo when he was dropping by, but today he’d picked up a few booster packs of Duel Monsters cards and was eager to show them off to his newfound friend. He was sure Shingo wouldn’t mind the company anyways!

The lavish household was empty, but this was a common occurrence. Mr. Sawatari was often busy with work, and wasn’t often around. Shingo’s mother, well… Yuya realized he wasn’t sure where she was. Shingo never spoke of her. He was sure there was a story there, and found he hoped his friend would tell him about it, someday. The door being unlocked was fairly common as well when Shingo was home, as he would often forget to lock it. In some ways he was rather absentminded.

So Yuya shouldered his school bag and made for Shingo’s room. The door was shut, so with a wide grin he squeezed the handle and swung it open. "Shingo!" he chirped brightly, "I brought some new cards—"

His friend was – strangely enough – in bed, his hand moving rapidly against his body with a flustered, almost distant look on his face. He started fiercely at the sudden intrusion and yanked the bedsheets up over his lower body. Shingo’s face had gone nearly beet red, and he all but shrieked at Yuya, _"D-don’t you know how to KNOCK?!"_

"Oh, sorry!" Yuya raised his hands apologetically, not entirely sure what he’d walked in on. He closed the distance between them and plopped down on the bed next to Shingo, who scooted away from him slightly and kept the blankets over him. His breath was coming out in shuddering, drawn out gasps and his skin shone light with sweat. "I just came by to show you my new cards. What were you up to?" Yuya asked innocuously.

"N-nothing," Shingo muttered, his fingers bunched in the fabric of his bedsheets tightly enough that his knuckles were white.

Yuya smiled and nudged his friend with his shoulder. "Come on, maybe it’s something we can do together? I like doing stuff with you." Shingo tried to read the boy’s face for signs of insincerity, but Yuya was endlessly cheerful and would never mock him. He knew he was in a bind anyways, as Yuya wouldn’t leave until they traded cards at the very least, and his body still ached to finish. He couldn’t stay there in bed like this the entire time.

Reluctantly, Shingo lowered the bedsheets, exposing his groin and legs. His pants were pulled down to his knees and he was hard, it rested against his inner thigh. Yuya’s eyes lit with understanding and, thankfully, he didn’t react with disgust or incredulity. "Can I?" he asked pensively, his gaze meeting Shingo’s. There’s nothing but innocence and slight curiosity in Yuya’s smile, so Shingo agreed with a nod of his head.

His friend’s hand wrapped around him and started stroking slowly, taking over the job Shingo had been doing himself before the interruption. It was better than his own hand, somehow; Yuya’s skin was soft and warm, welcoming. He whimpered and leaned into the other boy and Yuya was there to meet him, nuzzling his face into Shingo’s shoulder. Yuya’s hand went faster and the other boy twisted underneath him, kissing greedily along his neck and up to his mouth. He was losing himself in the moment, almost helpless to his desire; it was strange to see Shingo this openly needy, but not unpleasant.

Yuya played with him a little, slowing down his pace just to see the way Shingo would glare indignantly at him, arching his hips and demanding more. The boy wouldn’t openly beg for more, but it was more than obvious in his flushed cheeks and shivering body, so Yuya gave him what he wanted, leaning over him for a deeper kiss as his hand stroked harder, firmer.

Feeling the way Shingo surrendered to his touch, thrusting hard into his palm as he moaned out in release, Yuya realized he would much rather be doing this with him than trading cards.


End file.
